Faolan vs Kira
by NightPegasus13
Summary: Well...the title says it all, but it's also about Faolan batteling against other bladers that Gingka and the others have battled against.


**Ok, so in this story Faolan is younger than Gingka. She will be a teenager like Zero and the others and it happens in the Zero-g timeline. **

**Faolan: So instead of being at the same age as the others, I stay as a teenager?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Faolan: Awesome, I still stay young!**

**Me: Can someone do the Disclaimer please?**

**Zero: NightPegasus13 doesn't own MFB.**

Faolan vs. Kira

Zero had lost to Kira, but the thing that was shocking, was that Kira had Pegasus and had created PegasusBahamoote. Doji had appeared and said that Gingka had given them his Pegasus warrior wheel. They also made other bladers think of joining them, no one could believe what they said but what if it was true. Before Kira and the other could leave, a person spoke.

"Just because they have the Pegasus Warrior Wheel, doesn't mean that they can do whatever they want." The person said.

"Who said that?" Baihu demanded.

"I did." a girl that appeared to be 12 stepped up. She had night black hair with blue highlight on her bangs, dark blue jeans, a plain white shirt, a blue sweater, fingerless gloves and a bey gear that was in her waist. "I'm not afraid of you just because you have Gingka's Pegasus' Warrior Wheel."

"Well, you should be, because Gingka gave it to us." Kira said.

"Sure he did, I totally believe you." she said sarcastically.

"What other explanation could there be?" Kira asked the girl, getting very annoyed.

"I have a few ideas but I'm not going to say them because you might use them." she answered.

"Still, you're no match for master Kira." Yoshio said.

"Just because he has the warrior wheel he's strong?" she asked.

"That's it. I challenged you to a battle. I will defeat you with PegasusBahamoote." Kira said.

"Fine, I'll battle you." She said, accepting the challenge.

"No you can't." Ren said as she blocked the girl's path.

"He's stronger than you, and there are no more stadiums." Shinobu said.

"Not to mention, that he has the Pegasus warrior wheel." Maru warned.

"That won't stop me, besides I know that Gingka would never give it to them." she said.

"What makes you say that?" Kira asked.

"I was supposed to meet him yesterday and he didn't show up. If he does decide to work with you, he would have talked to me." She responded.

"Wait, you talk to Gingka?" Zero asked, looking very surprised, along with everyone else.

"Yeah, I look after you and your friends, then tell Gingka how you're all doing in training. Zero, when you wanted to get revenge for what Kira did to Shinobu, you weren't yourself. I told Gingka and he came as fast as he could." she said.

"Faolan, if that's true then why didn't you tell us? We could have also helped." Tsubasa said to the girl.

"Wait, Faolan?" all the bladers said confusingly.

"Put the blame on Gingka not me. He told me not to tell you guys, you know how stubborn he is," the girl, or which Tsubasa had called her Faolan, crossed her arms and shook her head "That brother of mine will never change."

"Brother?" Genjuro asked.

"Tsubasa, do you know her?" Zero asked.

"….Yes Zero, we know her." Tsubasa said.

"What do you mean, when you said brother?" Spike asked Faolan.

"I'll just introduce her. This is Faolan Hagane, Gingka's younger sister and only sister." Madoka said. Many people gasped in shock, no one knew that Gingka had a sister, besides his friends.

"Gingka's sister? Then it will be fun defeating you." Kira said.

"Tsubasa, can you bring up the old stadium?" Faolan asked.

"Fine, but be careful." Tsubasa pressed a button that brought up a stadium, but this was the regular one, not the Zero g stadium.

"Hold on, why this stadium?" Kira asked when he realized it wasn't the Zero g.

"What? You already have an advantage. Your bey is a synchrom, my bey is regular. It wouldn't be fair if you used the Zero g and a synchrom." Faolan said.

"Fine, Three," Kira began as he raised his launcher.

"Two," Faolan raised hers.

"One, Let It Rip!" Both beys landed and started circling inside the stadium, but instead of moving, it stayed still.

"Finish it PegasusBahamoote!" Kira yelled, wanting to finish the battle quickly to show just how powerful his bey was.

"Doge it, Falcon!" Faolan's bey moved out of the way just in time to avoid PegasusBahamoote's attack.

"Wow, Faolan's bey is a Peregrine Falcon D125CS, a balance type." Maru informed her friends while showing them the results of Peregrine Falcon in her mini laptop.

"But, look at her power," Ren pointed to the place where it showed her power levels "There not high enough to beat Kira."

"She's right." Shinobu said. They all looked at Faolan's bey who was getting barraged attack from Kira's. Somehow, Falcon managed to escape and jump into the sky, flying higher and higher. But PegasusBahamoote fallowed, not wanting it to get away easily.

"Special Move, Peregrine Falcon Dive!" Falcon was suddenly diving faster than the eye could see and had hit PegasusBahamoote. When it landed and the dust cleared, Kira's bey was still spinning, but it wobbled a bit, this was surprising to everyone. Before Kira could attack, Falcon had suddenly changed its appearance.

"What?" Maru was looking at the screed in her laptop "I don't believe it."

"What?" Kite asked.

"Her bey…it…it…." Maru couldn't say the words because of what she was seeing.

"It what Maru?" Zero asked.

"It….It…..It changed. It's not Peregrine Falcon anymore, it's now Star Pegasus 90WF, an attack type!" Maru finished.

"What!?" Everyone was shocked that Faolan had a Pegasus bey.

"You're not the only one that has Pegasus Kira. Attack it now Star Pegasus!" Faolan ordered, sending a barraged of attacks.

"That's Faolan." the teens turned to Tsubasa, Madoka and Benkei.

"You knew?" Eight asked.

"Yeah, she had this habit of saying she had a different bey, then she'd change it to its original form." Madoka said while looking at the battle.

"It was always surprising; she always managed to do it." Tsubasa said.

"But, what was it?" Ren asked.

"It was an illusion; she made it look like something else." Kite said in his know-it-all voice, pushing his glasses up.

"And look at her power," Maru showed her friends the results "It's higher than all of you guys combined, and that is at full power."

"That would be because of her training." Benkei said.

"Wait, so she also did your training?" Shinobu asked.

"No." Benkei said looking sad because it wasn't his training that made her stronger.

"Gingka was the one who trained her, along with the other Legendary Bladers. Believe it or not, she won against Gingka _and_ Kyoya, the second strongest Legendary Blader, at the same time." Madoka said. _(A/N: Gingka is the strongest Legendary Blader which would make it surprising for her to win against him.)_

"Go now, Pegasus!" Faolan commanded. Pegasus headed straight for PegasusBahamoote, but was stopped and hit by another bey. "Hey!"

"You'll have to defeat us first. Wyvern!" Arrow commanded, hitting Pegasus again.

"Genbull!"

"Goreim!"

"Girago!"

"Byakko!"

"PegasusBahamoote!"

"Hey! Not fair!" Faolan yelled along with the other teens. All 5 beys attacked Pegasus, giving it no time to regain its balance. Over and over, Pegasus gets hit and can't get out; you can then see that Pegasus is being broken to pieces. "NO, Pegasus!" After many attacks, Pegasus starts to wobble dangerously.

"Looks like you lose." Baihu said as he and the other's beys, except for Kira's, charged.

"I don't think so." Faolan said. Blue strings came out of Pegasus; it started to spread making a spiral. The sound of chains moving was heard and the bey was in the center of the spiral, it looked like a galaxy.

"What!? Her bey changed again!" Maru said.

"What!? How does she keep doing that?" Zero asked.

"This one is not a moorage Zero." Tsubasa said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Maru asked.

"Faolan's bey is able to change to 2 different forms. One of its real forms is Star Pegasus and the other…. is Chain Andromeda." Madoka said. Genjuro's bey was the first to attack, but was reflected when one of the strings shot up, turns out to be a chain.

"What!?" Genjuro said in surprise. With that all the beys, except Kira's, attacked.

"Special Move, Andromeda, Nebula Chain!" All the chains shot up, protecting the bey in the center. The beys that were to close were sent flying; landing motionlessly inside the stadium. The ones that were a bit farther were hit and started to wobble very dangerously, in a few seconds they all stopped spinning, except for Kira's.

"How did…." Spike said in shock.

"Not possible." Arrow said.

"I can't believe it. She defeated them with just one special move." Eight said in surprise.

"What a strong bladers she is." Ren said. Just then PegasusBahamoote attacked, hitting Pegasus with an enormous amount of power that would make mostly any bey stop spinning. When the dust cleared, everyone saw that Pegasus was…..

**Annnddd it ends here. Yep, I ended it right here.**

**Gingka: What!? Come on. Don't be like that; I want to know what happens.**

**Kira: Obviously I won.**

**Faolan: Yeah right, there's no way I'm going to lose to you that easily. **

**Me: Uhh… guys?**

**Gingka: -ignores me along with the others- You bet, there's no way my sister is going to lose.**

**Kira: What makes you say that?**

**Me: Hello? …. Is anyone even listening to me!? **

**Faolan: -ignoring me along with Gingka and Kira - 1. He's my brother. 2. He trained me along with the other Legendary Bladers. 3. He's the strongest Legendary Blader.**

**Kira: Like that's going to stop me. Looks like you've forgotten that I have his Pegasus Warrior Wheel.**

**Faolan: So!?**

**Me: I don't know why I even ask when I already know the answer. Well, on the bright side, they won't be bothering me on doing the next chapter…..which I'm almost done with.**

**Gingka and DNA bladers: -reading 2****nd**** chapter-**

**Baihu: She has a part of the star fragment in her bey?**

**Genjuro: Awesome and not awesome.**

**Me: 0_0…Ahhhh! Ben, shut up!**

**Baihu: It's Baihu!**

**Me: I don't care!**

**Faolan: What, really? Let me see.**

**Me: Now look at what you did. Hey who said you could look at it! All of you are in big trouble. –pointing to DNA bladers-**

**Spike: Hey, What about Gingka.**

**Gingka: She trusts me, besides I'm not in this chapter or the next one.**

**Me: Exactly. Now R&R before anything else is spoiled.**

**Yoshio: ….Wait, her bey is part of Gingka's?**

**Me: YOSHIO! Now I'm going to have to start all over again!**


End file.
